1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable vehicular lamp assembly, more particularly to a rotatable vehicular lamp assembly having a plate spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rotatable vehicular lamp assembly 1 includes a main frame having spaced-apart top and bottom main plates 12, 11, a lamp body 10 having a bottom holder plate 13 connected pivotally to and disposed above a front side of the bottom main plate 11, and a top holder plate 15 connected pivotally to and disposed below a front side of the top main plate 12 and having a driven gear 14, a drive unit 16 mounted between the top and bottom main plates 12, 11, a first vibration-absorbing element 18 disposed between the bottom main plate 11 and the bottom holder plate 13, and a second vibration-absorbing element 19 disposed between the top main plate 12 and the top holder plate 15. Through such a construction, the lamp body 10 can rotate leftward and rightward relative to the main frame. However, because the construction of the aforesaid conventional rotatable vehicular lamp assembly is complicated, assembly and manufacture of the same are troublesome.